On Silver Wings: The Story of Lenne and Shuyin
by Seventh Princess of Heart
Summary: The tragedy that carried through Spira for 1,000 years is finally told. The Summoners of Zanarkand against Bevelle, a beloved Songstress's love of home, and the Guardian that desperately tried to save her...(Please R&R)


Chapter One: Final Concert and Going Home  
  
The stadium was filled with people, cheering and screaming in the stands. They impatiently waited for the show to begin. The stage was empty, but vibrantly lit. The crowd began chanting, "Lenne! Lenne! Lenne!" Soon the stadium went pitch black and music began to play. The arena relit and revealed a young woman wearing a black mini-skirt with a dress-like cover draping over her right side. This sort of drape was connected to her blue top. The sleeves flowed down her forearms and black strings crossed and tied on the upper arms. Brown boots were on her feet.  
  
Large brown eyes opened and looked to the now wild audience. Long brown hair touched her waist and decorative hairpieces touched her cheeks. She smiled and the music began to speed up. Lenne took a step forward, turned clockwise and raised her left hand. She then sang some lyrics to her song. The crowd went crazy after she got into her dance and sang her song.  
  
Finally, the concert was over and Lenne left the stage. She sighed with a smile and walked into her dressing room. She picked up her brush near the mirror and started to brush long tresses of hair. There was knocking on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Called Lenne.  
  
"Your favorite pianist," said the voice at the other side.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened and a young man stepped inside. He wore black shorts that stopped at his knees, a yellow jacket with a black edge on it, it also had some belts. A gauntlet covered his left forearm and a small glove covered the hand of his right. Blonde hair nearly covered his ears and warm blue eyes shined.  
  
Lenne turned around and saw him smiling. She smiled back, "Shuyin..."  
  
"You were great out there. I'll bet all of Spira thought so too." Shuyin walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Lenne kept brushing her hair until Shuyin took her hand and made it place the brush down.  
  
Lenne and Shuyin looked at the mirror and smiled at the people staring back at them. He began to massage her shoulders. Shuyin was in love with the girl. But did she feel the same way? He was unsure of it . . .he had never asked.  
  
Two suitcases were set on the dock, Shuyin turned his head back and Lenne was coming close. He smiled and picked up the bags, "do you have everything?"  
  
"Yes, double and triple checked!" Lenne laughed. She walked ahead and into a gigantic airship called, Silver Mercury. Shuyin followed her aboard and they went to the cabins. The shipman called from the doors, "All aboard! Silver Mercury, leaving Luca and headed for Zanarkand!"   
  
The door closed in several minutes and took off into the mid-noon skies.  
  
Shuyin left the cabin and headed to the next room with very strong windows. He stood by them and shuddered. "Heights make me nervous..." He then laughed softly and said to himself, "Why am I even in this room?"  
  
"Maybe you're trying to conquer your fears?" Said Lenne from behind. Shuyin looked back and saw her smiling. He shook his head; "it'll probably take much longer than a minute of looking out of a window to overcome this trepidation."  
  
Lenne shook her head and said, "don't worry; I'll help you." She continued to smile.  
  
Shuyin then walked over to her and spoke, "Do you know how long until we get back?"  
  
"I talked to the captain, he said we'll be there at nightfall." Lenne answered.  
  
"Great, just in time for blitzball game." Shuyin said.  
  
They went back to the room and Lenne opened the door, "All that excitement in Luca got me pretty tired. I'm going to rest awhile. You can walk around if you want to, Shuyin." He nodded to her and waited until she was comfortable and asleep before leaving. The boy went around the ship and saw some kids running around.  
  
He then looked out of one of the windows and into the endless sunset color mixtures. The serene tints of orange, pink, and yellow blended with the purple clouds. Those clouds soon dispersed and changed into stars that glimmered in the night sky.  
  
Shuyin walked down to check on Lenne when he heard screaming coming from her room. He ran through the crowd and inside to see the young woman tossing and turning. Feet quickly maneuvered to the bed and held on to Lenne, "Lenne! Lenne wake up!"  
  
A gentle shake was given and the Songstress opened her eyes, "Shuyin..."  
  
He softly pulled the into his embrace. "Sh...don't worry, it was all a bad dream." Shuyin whispered in her ear as he held her. His fingers gently ran through her hair.  
  
"Is everything alright, my lady?" Asked the captain as he stepped into the room. Several of the more passengers had crowded the entrance, whispering questions amongst themselves.  
  
Lenne let go of her gaurdian and looked to the captain of the ship."Yes... Everything's fine. How far are we until we reach Zanarkand?" Asked Lenne.  
  
"As a matter of fact we are just arriving. We will be landing in just a few moments." Answered the captain.  
  
Lenne nodded. Everyone left to begin to disembark the Airship. Shuyin stood and helped her to her feet. They began to gather their luggage together.  
  
"Are you sure that you are all right?" Asked Shuyin.  
  
Lenne told him yes and once again, not to worry.  
  
"Excuse me! All passengers! We have now arrived in Zanarkand! Please prepare for disembarkation! Aqlica sa! Ymm byccahkanc! Fa ryja huf ynnejat eh Zanarkand ! Bmayca bnabyna vun tecaspyngydeuh!" Came the voice of the captain from the speaker.  
  
Lenne picked up a bag and started for the door. She took only a step forward before...  
  
"Lenne," Shuyin spoke again.  
  
She turned and looked to him.  
  
"I am your guardian. It's my job to worry about you." He smiled.  
  
The airship landed near the city but not too far. The passengers headed into town by foot. When Lenne got off of the airship there was a cheering crowd. They surrounded her and started to chatter about the concert in Luca. A group of children held music spheres and asked for autographs. Lenne put the bag down a moment so that she could sign the spheres.  
  
Shuyin smiled at this. He could see her smile at the children and wave "good-bye" to them. Her eyes then shifted to a side before she turned around. Shuyin began to walk up and offered a hand  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" He asked.  
  
"Absolutely. Want to go to the stadium now?" Lenne answered and took his hand lightly. Then the two walked together down the road.  
  
"Sure," Shuyin said. The game was going to start soon. The Abes were up against the Kilika Beasts. This will be easy! Shuyin thought. He and Lenne arrived at the stadium in a few minutes.   
  
Author's Note: This is the end of the Chapter 1! What did Lenne dream about? Who's gonna win the game? Is Tidus going to show up here? Sorry for ending the chapter here. I have this thing for cliffhangers. . If you want to know what happens next then read on. And please R&R. Thanks!  
  



End file.
